


The One Where Nick Meets William

by PrettyEvil



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Booty Calls, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyEvil/pseuds/PrettyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Nick is fairly certain his brother is dating a boy.</p>
<p>(AKA The one where Nick ends up hooking up with William Beckett a lot because he's really pretty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Nick Meets William

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really not sure what happened here. Nick Jonas just keeps on appearing on my tumblr feed, looking less and less like I keep expecting him to and then I found the Kevin and Mike tag and I read a story about baseball and it all ended up this.  
> This story is based about 2008, 2009 time although I've changed Nick's age to 18/19 and Joe's to 20/21 so there's no underage stuff going on. It is not based of canon events because I cannot be bothered to research this shit.  
> Disclaimer - None of the chararcters belong to me and there is no harm meant by this.

So Nick was fairly sure his brother is dating a boy.

Okay so Nick knew that Kevin is dating as boy and that was cool. Mike was alright, if a bit terrifying sometimes but he looked at Kevin like he hung the moon or whatever, so it was cool.

Sure, he didn't like catching them making out, which was whenever the two of them get any alone time which wasn't that often. He definitely did't like how they were hiding it from Nick's parents, which okay he could the necessity right then but Nick really hated lying when Kevin sneaks out.

On the other hand, due to Kevin and Mike's need to be around each other as much as possible, it meant Joe and Nick spent alot of their time around the Academy and whichever FBR bands are around at the time. Which was cool.

He liked Siska, and Chisett's fun to just chill with. The Butcher kind of freaked him out a bit at the beginning but whatever, Nick got past that.

The problem was William Beckett.

He felt as if a lot of people should share this problem if the way Bill flirted with anyone and anything was anything to go by. Unfortunately, they don't. From what Nick could tell, they all just passed it off as Bill being Bill. Which was. Yeah.

The thing was... William was kind of really pretty, not overly so but still, pretty in a way that looks really, really good. Which therein lies the problem.

So maybe there had been a couple of random boys here and there where Nick's train of thought fizzled out for a moment but really that doesn't mean anything. He likes girl, loves them in fact. Loves all their curves and soft smiles and long hair. He likes kissing them and making them come apart on his fingers and tongue and sure he hasn't had sex yet but when he did he was surely going to enjoy it.

Which is why William was a problem.

Because okay he'll admit, it wasn't just the fact William's attractive. Ryan Ross was kind of scary pretty and Brendon had this smirk and maybe Gabe was weirdly attractive in the way he moved and Pete Wentz wass strangely good looking in an emo kind of way.

Okay so maybe he was a little into boys.

The thing was, Bill was kind of a lot more suggestive.

See he did this thing with his hips and made all these innuendos and did this thing where he looked at you from under his eye lashes and... yeah, so Nick was so very glad he perfected his poker face by the age of fourteen because otherwise he'd have been busted ages ago.

  
  


They were at the penultimate stop on their short American tour which just happens to be Chicago. They were staying there for three days, so of course Kevin had made plans to hang with Mike and then Joe dragged Nick along to William's apartment where they were having a party in honour of... something.

It was loud but Nick did actually recognize at least half of the drunken party goers. Joe was accosted by a slightly tipsy Gabe as soon as they made it through the door and the two of them vanish into the crowds to do... well he didn't really want to know, to be honest.

He wondered around a bit, grabbing an unopened soda from the fridge, occasionally being stopped by people he vaguely recognizes but he was not really here for the fun, he was just waiting until Joe is free to leave.

He was in the kitchen getting a second drink when someone jumped on his back, wrapping too-long arms around his neck and too-long legs around his waist.

"I caught myself a Jonas," a voice murmured hot in his ear.

"Get off Beckett," Nick said, looking up at the ceiling exasperated. He hadn't slid his hands under Bill's thighs like he would've do if he was giving a piggy back so Bill was essentially clinging to him, long body pressed far too hard against Nick's back.

Bill whined a little in protest before sliding to the floor. He probably grinded his way down on purpose. The asshole.

Nick turned around but made sure he was a step or two away from Bill when he faced him.

"Hello little Jonas, you're looking fine," Bill purred, leaning against the wall crossing his arms and ankles.

"Beckett," Nick returned stoically.

"Oh? Don't I get a compliment? Or do you think I'm not pretty?" Bill batted his eyelashes and it looked both ridiculous and kind of hot at the same time.

"What do you think?" Nick asked.

Bill smiled, slow and sly. "I think that you find me totally gorgeous but of course you won't admit that because you're not gay right? I wonder do you ever find boys like me attractive Nicky? Do you just like to ignore it?"

Nick rolled his eyes, Bill often said things like that, trying to get a reaction. "I'm not an idiot Beckett, I don't tend to bullshit myself when it comes to people I find attractive," anymore he added silently. "So sometimes I think boys are hot, whatever, girls are hotter so sorry Beckett, but I guess the fact that I don't think you're hot is actually because I just don't think you're hot."

William raised his eye brows in mild surprise. "You've certainly changed your tune."

"Nah, just met some really hot boys recently and I decided to stop kidding myself.”

Bill laughed a weird breathless laugh that did all sorts of things to Nick's insides, and a flicker of interest sparked hot in his eyes. And that was new. William had been flirting with Nick since they first met but not once did he even seem like he was being genuine.

"Hmm, well congratulations on discovering the wonderful world of bisexuality Baby Jonas but I still call bullshit." Nick raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "See, it's a generally agreed fact that I am the prettiest guy on this label so if you say I'm not one of those hot boys then you're lying."

"Vain much?"

"Maybe,” Bill said smiling, “but that doesn't change the fact that it's true." Bill leaned forwards into Nick's space with a smirk curled his lips. "But if you're going to live in denial then I won't judge you. Much. Now Baby Jonas come dance with me."

Nick, who had been in the middle of taking a drink, choked slightly.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no! William!" 

Bill grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the make shift dance floor but he paused after Nick said his name.

"You know, that's the first time you've ever actually called me by my first name." Nick stared in surprise, he hadn't even noticed.

Bill just took his surprise as a chance to drag him out into the grinding crowd. Before Nick could do anything he had Bill pressed up his front and hands on his hips forcing him to move with Bill to the steady pulse of the music.

"Come on, Nicky, lighten up a bit," Bill murmured in his ear. Bill was taller than him but not hugely so but he still had to duck down a bit to reach Nick's ear. Then he dipped his head lower to rest his head on Nick's shoulder

Nick figured that, fuck it, it was not like Bill was going to let up anyway, so he brought his arms up over Bill's shoulders and allowed himself to be dragged into the steady pulse music.

Of course then it ended up being some kind of game. Bill started it with a soft drag of his lips over Nick's neck.

He flinched away and Bill looked up smirk on his lips. "Scared Jonas?" He asked.

Nick rolled his eyes and Bill bent his head again, this time mouthing at Nick's neck with - okay _fuck_ \- a trace of tongue.

Okay if Bill was going to play it like that.

Nick brought one of his hands across the skin of Bill's neck and scratched his nails over the tendons and down across his collar bones and okay wow, now Nick had the urge to bite them.

William made a noise not unlike a growl when Nick's nails dug particularly hard into the hollows of his collar bones.

A stuttered gasp drags itself from Nick's throat when Bill ground into him. Bill looked up and grinned at him through half lidded eyes and looked like he was about to say something before Nick quickly nipped at Bill's ear with his teeth. Another low groan bubbled up from deep in Bill's chest and Nick could feel the hard drag of Bill's cock through the layers of their clothes.

"Bite me again Jonas and I might have to put that mouth of yours to good use," Bill purred, voice low and tempting.

"Wouldn't have thought you were into being bitten Beckett," Nick murmured back.

Bill hummed, "Well that's because you don't know me, Kid. Why would you like to do the biting?"

Nick dragged his eyes down the pale expanse of Bill's neck. As it happened yes he did like biting, but he was not going to do anything. He was not going to hook up with Bill Beckett _goddammit_.

William moved forwards so he was talking low and dirty into Nick's neck making Nick squirm. "I think I'd like that actually. You're supposed to be a virgin right? But I bet you've done a lot, trying to push your boundaries. Hell maybe you've done everything except the final act huh? Bet you're brilliant at foreplay. All those girls you could have done anything with, bet you've gotten them off all sorts, with your fingers and you're tongue, like the gentleman you are. Hmm, that's a nice thought,” Bill groaned tilting his head back, eyelids fluttered shut. “You're mouth around my dick. Bet you'd be brilliant at it, all hot and wet. Then of course I'd return the favour, using my mouth to get you to beg and beg until I finally let you come, what do you think Baby Jonas? Would you do that?"

Nick knew what Bill is doing, he isn't an idiot, but Bill's eyes were blown to the point where you could barely see the brown irises. He could see the way Bill kept glancing at his lips subconsciously and he could feel the unconscious, small grinds of Bill's hips on his leg and fuck it.

"Depends, I certainly wouldn't do it here if that's what you mean?" He dragged his hands down Bill's back and left them pressed right against the top of Bill's ass.

Bill looked surprised for a moment but then he looked delighted.

"Well I can change that easily, wanna go somewhere a bit more private?"

"Sure," Nick said and Bill pressed in to catch Nick's mouth in a quick, dirty kiss before he pulled away to drag him by the hand out the room and down a corridor.

  
  


The corridor was clear but dim, like the bulbs needed changing in their sockets. Bill just dragged him down until he stops abruptly.

"Finally," Bill muttered, pulling open a plain white door. He pulled Nick inside and Nick had the quick chance to look around a kind of messy bedroom before Bill had him pressed against the bedroom door, one hand pressed against Nick's solar plexus and his other forearm pressed against the wood above his head.

"See here's the thing Jonas. I never thought this was an option, I just wanted to get a reaction out of you, you're difficult to break, seriously even Ross blushed after a while. But I'm not dumb enough to say no if you're offering. Still I have to check that you're definitely down with this?"

Nick laughed because he's eighteen and okay, he was a virgin technically but he was not an innocent.

He pulled William closer, grinding slightly so that their hard ons are pressed together separated by the denim of their jeans.

"Seriously dude, I'm down with this. Hell I'll go down on you if you promise to go down on me."

Bill laughed but he moved his hands to Nick's shoulders and moved so their lips are just brushing, "that was a horrible line."

Nick grinned, "Worked didn't it."

Then they were kissing and it wasn't fast paced or desperate, instead it was a hot, filthy slide of lips and teeth and tongue. Bill slipped his fingers under his shirt, scratching his nails over the muscles of Nick's abdomen. It sparked something, like electricity hot-wired to his cock.

One of his hands is settled against Bill's hip holding them tight against each other whilst the other tangled itself in Bill's long hair, fingers tugging and pressing against Bill's scalp.

It was hotter than anything he'd ever done, whether it was Miley when he pressed her into her dressing room couch, or Selena when they'd pushed each other into empty closets, giggling like the teenagers they were.

It was William's hot, pale flesh under his fingers and mouth. He moved his mouth down Bill's jaw line on to his neck and down until he could bite down on his collar bones like he had wanted to all evening.

Bill's whole body jerked in pleasure and Nick settled between William's legs, creating a steady pressure that forces a whimper out of him.

Bill reached down and pressed a hand to the tent in Nick's jeans and Nick stifled a moan but did not stop the way he pushed his hips up into Bill's hand.

Nick leaned up to catch Bill's mouth again.

It was harder then, more desperate and when Nick caught Bill's bottom lip between his teeth, Bill gasped out, "Wait, wait!"

Nick pulled back just slightly, "What?"

"You, ah, you said something about a blow job?"

Nick rolled his eyes before spinning them around so Bill was against the door and Nick had arms either side of him.

"I did, did I?"

He dragged a hand over the top of William's jeans and Bill maked a noise from the back of his throat.

"Say please?" Nick murmured into Bill's mouth.

Bill made another noise more like a frustrated whimper. "That's not fucking fai- _oh fuck please."_

Nick smirked and dropped to his knees.

  
  


Bill was asleep on his bed when Nick left, worn out after the second orgasm that Nick had worked out of him whilst they'd made out on the unmade bed. Luckily that meant Nick could get out of there without too much hassle. He found an irritated Joe on the stairs. He tried to ignore the fact that Joe's mouth was at least as swollen as his must have been.

"Where did Gabe go?" Nick asked.

Pete Wentz, Joe told him, was having a freak out and apparently Gabe is a good friend.

“Right,” Nick said bemused.

Joe rolled his eyes. “Where were you anyway? Find a pretty girl of your own?”

“Maybe,” Nick said smugly and Joe laughed surprised

“Well done little bro, you’re all grown up and everything.” Joe jumped and pulled his phone out his pocket and frowned. “Well, it seems Kevin will be occupied for the rest of the night so we should just return to the hotel if you’re done here.”

Nick glanced around for a second before stealing a look back down the hall and shrugged. “Sure, dude, let’s go.”

*

The second time Nick sleeps with William Beckett, it’s after a show about two months later. He hadn't actually seen Bill since then and he was kind of glad for it. Now however, and Nick was not sure how, but with William and Joe’s help (and his but he'll swear to the grave he was forced) Mike had managed to steal away a wide eyed Kevin back to Mike's own apartment without notifying any of their handlers, with the very possible exception of Big Rob. It was a one off show though and their flight back to LA wasn't until the day after next and their handlers sort of knew they had friends in Chicago so perhaps it was a little easier than normal to get away. Besides they were adults now, there wasn't much they could do.

“You should come out with us,” William offered, smiling in a satisfied sort of way as they watched the cab drive them away. Nick tried to excuse them, a slight well of panic flooding his system.

“I don't--”

“That'd be awesome,” enthused Joe, slinging an arm around Bill's shoulder. “Who'd be joining us?”

Nick sighed as Bill took out his phone and began texting. He was never going to get out of this.

It wasn't that he was worried that William would call him out on what had happened at the party, all Bill had done since they met at the end of the concert was shoot him a smug little smirk, but still, Nick didn't really do casual... sex? Could he even call it that?

“Coming, Nicky?” Joe called. Nick blinked and glanced up to realise he'd fallen behind. He smiled weakly at them and hurried to catch up, moving to Joe's side.

The club Bill picked was small and crowded, sophisticated but with an old enough crowd that was unlikely that they'd get recognised. They managed to find a booth that fitted the five of them (the Butcher and Adam Siska appeared not long after they arrived). It was cheerful and Siska and Joe were sharing stories from the road and the Butcher had his arm slung casually over Siska's shoulders.

Nick, however, was trapped between the wall and a very warm Bill and Nick was completely aware of every point of contact between their bodies. He felt it every time Bill laughed and had to stop himself from jumping every time Bill put a hand on Nick's thigh.

Unfortunately, the Butcher and Siska kept offering Joe drinks and every time Nick went to stop them Joe shot him a look that makes Nick back down. They offered to buy him a few too but Nick politely declined. His brother could break the law if he wanted but Nick was happy with a glass of coke.

After an hour or so, they migrated to the dance floor leaving Nick alone to watch them. Joe was squished between two very pretty girls, and Siska and the Butcher appeared to have sandwiched a curvy brunette between them. Bill was out dancing by himself, letting himself be caught up in the sway of the crowd. He looked good, white shirt clinging to his thin frame, hair curling around his ears. Nick looked away.

“Dance with me,” Bill asked about fifteen minutes later. He was smirking at Nick in a way that made Nick's stomach flips with what has to be dread when he finally catches on to what the curve of Bill's mouth is hinting at. It has to be dread.

“No, thanks,” Nick said, looking past Bill to where Siska and Butcher have lost the girl and are pressed tight against each other.

William pouted before tilting his head to the side and grinning in a way that Nick knew was going to get him in so much trouble.

“We could skip the dancing and, I dunno, find somewhere a little more private,” Bill offered raising an eyebrow.

Nick bit his tongue and looked over to where Joe was kissing one of the girls he had had hanging on his arms. He looked down at his hands before looking up. “You got somewhere in mind?” he asked, feeling a little pathetic for giving in so quickly. Last time, he had gotten caught up in the thrill of flirting. This time he just felt kind of easy.

Bill dragged him into the disabled toilet, hidden from view at the back of the club. Nick presumed that the owners were at least hoping to keep out drunken hook ups by hiding it and he was not quite sure how Bill found it.

Bill shoved him in, locking the door behind them and pushed Nick up against the door. He sighed.

“You're really cute,” Bill said, his noes crinkling in annoyance.

“Um,” Nick said, bewildered.

Bill shook his head. “I'm drunk and you're hot so I'm gonna suck you off, 'kay?”

Nick flushed at that, but nodded anyway. William grinned and sinks to his knees.

  
  


When they returned to the table, Siska and the Butcher had disappeared but Joe was sat there looking smug.

“Got her number,” Joe said happily. Nick smiled indulgently and glanced over his shoulder to see Bill hadn't joined him. “What about you? Where did you disappear off too?”

Nick shrugged. “Bathroom,” he said as casually as he can.

“Sisky and Butcher gone?” Bill asked appearing at Nick's side with a beer.

“Yeah,” Joe said easily. “Me and Nick should be going soon, before anyone gets too worried.”

“Yeah,” William said easily shooting Nick a side long look. “It's been fun, we should _definitely_ do that again sometime.”

Joe grinned oblivious. “Yeah, that'd be awesome. Nicky, call us a cab?” he asked, grinning widely.

Nick sighed but pulled out his phone and called Big Rob instead. He didn't exactly have a cab number in his phone.

*

The third time he messes around with William it's more planned than he'd like to admit.

Nick blamed Bill for this because William was the first to text him and so anything that had occurred as a result of that can be completely blamed on Bill. Or at least that's what Nick told himself when he filled Joe's shoes with the itching powder that William told him to use. Nick wasn't entirely sure why Bill had regressed to middle school pranks, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

What it came down to is the fact that he one day found a text on his phone after an interview that says,  _so i was thinking about your mouth._ It was an unknown number and so he had sent a  _sorry wrong number_ without a thought. A few hours later he felt his phone vibrate twice and finds,  _this is nick right?_ and  _it's bill._ Nick had paused when he had read that and had hesitated before sending,  _Beckett?._ The reply was quicker,  _yeah,_ it had said then,  _so i was thinking about your mouth_ . Looking around the lounge Nick had wondered if maybe he was getting filmed but then decided he was being stupid.  _And?_ He had asked.  _it's a really nice mouth._

Nick had figured that at that point Bill was probably more than a little drunk and he probably shouldn't reply but he did and what had resulted from there was an exchanging of progressively dirtier texts that had made him half want to blush and half want to jerk off and it had actually been a lot of fun.

From there Bill texted him fairly regularly and after a while the texts got less dirty and they started having actual conversations about, well, anything really. Tour life, stupid interviews, music, that movie with the murderer that Nick had liked but Bill had found terrifying, or at least that was what had been implied.

One afternoon he got a text that says,  _in la wanna meet up?_ . Nick wasn't exactly busy so he had thought, why the fuck not, and met Bill in a coffee shop in one of the less busy streets. Bill was already there sat at a table in the window, long fingers wrapped around a tall coffee mug. Sunglasses pushed back his hair and he was wearing a bright red shirt under a leather jacket. Like all the times Nick has seen him, a handkerchief is tied tightly around one of his knees.

Nick slid his ray bands off his own nose and hung them off the neck of his shirt and went up to the counter to order a black coffee. He nodded at Bill who sat up when he saw Nick. Paying the barista, he picked up his mug and slipped into the chair opposite Bill.

“Hey,” Bill said. He looks different for some reason. Less long limbs and more put together.

“Hey man,” Nick said smiling slightly. “What you doing in LA?”

Bill shrugged, “Pete has a thing. He wanted me to come.” He glanced up and smiles. “What about you, you got anything important coming up?”

Nick took the conversation there and they get immersed in their lives. The got so lost in chatter that it wasn't until the barista came over and asked for their mugs that Nick realised they'd been there for over two hours. When he commented on the time, Bill glanced at his phone before shrugging.

“You got anywhere to go, Baby Jonas?”

Nick thought about it then shrugged, “Not really. You wanna... there's a record shop near here that's pretty sweet. Wanna check it out?”

William smiled at him, this really fucking bright smile and Nick thinks that maybe that's why he seemed different. Bill wasn't drunk or horny. He was just a wide awake, sober Bill and something about the way he smiled made Nick's stomach flutter.

Bill knew music in a way that made Nick want to talk to him forever. In the shop he pointed out artists he liked, bands he had met and watched live. Nick felt like he should feel like a poser in comparison but instead it just felt like Bill wanted to share the music with him rather than holding his knowledge over Nick.

Once Bill had bought an obscure indie record that Nick didn't recognise at all, they walk out the shop smiling.

“Hey,” Bill said, long fingers curling around Nick's biceps. “Wanna grab a take out and go back to my hotel room?”

There was something dirty in the twist of his lip that makes Nick's train of thought fizzle to a stop.

Nodding his head slightly, Nick figured, fuck it and tells Bill, “yeah, that'd be cool.”

  
  


When he finally got back home it's way past dark, the house was quiet except for the living room where his Mom was asleep on the sofa in front of the TV.

“Hey,” he said, shaking her awake.

She blinked at him blearily before smiling. “Oh, honey, I was waiting up for you, guess I fell asleep, huh.”

He smiled back and says, “Let's get you to bed, yeah?”

She blinked at him sleepily. “Yeah,” she said through a yawn. “How was your date?”

Nick blinked. “I wasn't on a date,” he stated slowly.

She frowned slightly. “Oh I thought...? But you only ever wear that shirt when you're on a date?”

Nick blinked and glanced down and, well, admittedly it was one of his nicer shirts, and, yeah, he had worn it on dates before but him and Bill, it was just a meeting between friends who happened to have sex when they could.

“Not a date, Mom. Just hanging with a friend.”

“Shame,” his Mom said. “I figured you were finally going on a date with that 'no-one' you keep on texting.”

Nick paused behind her as they walk up the stairs before shaking his head, trying not to think about the soft kiss Bill had given him before Nick had walked out the door.

*

After that it seemed that they would hook up whenever they possibly could. Most of the time it was a quickie while Mike stole Kevin away for the night. Other times though, they would spend a morning or sometimes an afternoon together but... it felt like they're dating. It felt like he should be able to turn to Joe and go 'so I'm dating William now,' or 'Bill's kind of my boyfriend now'. But it wasn't like that. When they were out with others, Bill would find some girl at whatever club they were at and he would make out with her, or occasionally he and the girl would disappear and Nick won't see him for the rest of the night.

And... and it hurt because Nick really, really liked William and kind of really wanted to keep him but, well, he couldn't help feeling like he was just a kid in Bill's eyes. Bill was five years older than him and maybe he looked at Nick and saw a good time and maybe all the feelings that were messing around in Nick's head were non-existent in Bill's. It hurt more than he cared to admit.

Each time Bill does that though, Nick ends up moping for a few days before Joe snapped him out of it by asking him what the fuck is wrong with him.

Nick always told him that he was fine, but he always kind of wanted to tell Joe what's going on but then Joe would confront Bill and yeah, terrible idea.

*

They were at Angels and Kings in New York for Pete Wentz's annual Halloween bash. Though technically they were supposed to be in LA for a Disney Halloween thing but someone had managed to get their flights mixed up so their plane was tomorrow so Mike happily dragged them to the party that he had a standing invitation.

The bar was crowded, full of FBR people and invited guests. Mike had met them at the door, bro hugging Joe and hugging Kevin tightly. If Nick hadn't met a lot of Mike's friends already, he'd worry about fitting in but most of FBR didn't care who you were when there was alcohol and well, it was a Pete Wentz Party so there was more than enough alcohol.

Kevin looked slightly dumb in his dollar store cat ears and the whiskers drawn in marker pen on his face. That said, Mike was only wearing a white lab coat and a cheap mad scientist wig. Joe looked ridiculous in a long black coat he'd found by chance in a thrift shop when they had searched quickly for Halloween costumes. Joe had also gotten his hands on some really cheesy fangs and was grinning stupidly at everything. Nick was wearing devil horns and a stupid as fuck tail that Joe had forced on him. He hated Joe sometimes.

As per usual, Kevin was swept away by Mike and not long after Joe was swept away by a skeletal looking Gabe.

Nick went and sat at one of the empty chairs around the room and watched its inhabitants.

He saw Siska as a mummy and Pete Wentz as a zombie. He was even pretty sure he saw Mikey Way of My Chemical Romance dressed as a vampire like Joe, except he had a feeling that Mikey Way was that pale ninety percent of the time anyway, if Gabe's stories were to be believed anyway.

“Hey.”

Nick glanced up to find Bill in front of him grinning.

“Oh, hey,” Nick said back, he gave Bill a once over. “A robber?”

William grinned at him and waved a gloved hand over his black and white striped top and skinny jeans. There was a flashlight in one hand and a black beanie over his head. He looked really good actually.

“Yep and you make a really pathetic devil,” William told him.

Nick rolled his eyes. “It was last minute and I didn't want to wear any costume. Joe forced them on me.”

“Figures,” William said smilling. “You look kinda dumb, littlest.”

“Fuck you,” Nick said, rolling his eyes.

William laughed before offering out a hand. “Wanna dance, baby Jonas?”

William has asked him this so many times, at parties, clubs, one memorable occasion at a concert in Maine of all places and despite the fact Nick said no ninety-five percent of the time, Bill never stopped asking.

“No,” Nick said apologetically, “I'm tired.”

“Shame,” William said. He reached out a hand and pulled at Nick's curls. “I'll see you around, kid.”

Nick grinned and watched Bill saunter away. That grin faded when Bill wrapped his arms around a pretty blonde and led her into a dirty grind as the music turned into something with a pounding bass. He watched as Bill whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and he felt his heart sink lower in his chest.

“Hey Little Man, what's up?” Nick glanced up to see Joe wrapped around a grinning Gabe Saporta.

“Hi,” Nick replied, taking a swig of his soda.

Gabe and Joe glanced at each other before Joe asked, “You're not planning on moping for the entire evening, are you?” Joe looked a little pained and slightly drunk, Gabe had a beer in his hand but Nick saw them doing shots only a few minutes before. There was nothing he could do about that, Joe was twenty one now, it was legal.

“I'm not moping,” argued Nick, rolling his eyes.

“Don't lie, Little Jonas. I know a pout when I see one,” Gabe said, waggling his finger at Nick's mouth and smiling obnoxiously wide. “Come on, I'll buy you a shot.”

“I don't think...” Nick began to say but Joe interrupted him.

“Come on, Nicholas, lighten up. It's Halloween at least be a little bad.” He grinned at Nick wildly and Nick considered it. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, he hated that shit and it was not going to do him much good but... But Bill was out on the dance floor with a girl prettier than Nick could ever be and he was tired and bored and...

“Fine,” he muttered. Joe cheered and let go of Gabe only to latch on to Nick, steering him out towards the bar.

  
  


The next morning Nick woke up in his hotel room with a pounding head ache and a load of brightly coloured memories of the previous night. He remembed the shots and the tiny brunette who had dragged him out on to the floor. He remembered her tongue and the soft curve her body. Most of all he remembered catching William's gaze as she dragged him off into one of the bathrooms.

He blinked a few times, the room to bright and the knocking his door echoed around his head.

He opened the door. “Hey man.” Gabe was leaning against the door-frame in only his boxers, dark circles bruising his eyes. “Listen, do you know when Joe needs to be ready or whatever?”

Nick had to blink a few times because for some reason Gabe was stood in front of his hotel room asking about Joe's schedule in his underwear.

“Um, what time is it?” Nick asked confused.

“Just gone half-eight, did you know you're bro has an alarm for eight o'clock set on his phone. Woke us right up, it was in his bag and we couldn't find it.”

“Uh,” Nick said. Yes, in fact he did know, he was the one who set it. “An hour maybe, I don't know?”

“Cool man,” Gabe said, standing up straight, walking backwards across the hall. “You should get drunk more often, Little Dude. You're a lot of fun.” Gabe saluted him before slipping in the half opened door that Nick knew belongs to Joe. Yeah, Nick didn't want to know.

*

Their publicist was the one who sent him the links. They all linked to gossip websites proclaiming the relationship between  _Superstar Nick Jonas and the gorgeous Silverwind Star Megan Stone_ . It wasn't that he wasn't expecting it. The date they had been pushed into had been in plain view of paparazzi and it was exactly what management had wanted. It's alright, being linked to Megan. She was sweet and witty, beautiful obviously and she smiled in a real way, rather than tight grins like other girls he had met in the past. Over the next few weeks they went on three more dates and appeared in the gossip pages even more. Nick guessed that it does what management wanted which is good. They had asked Kevin first but Nick had quickly diverted their attention when offering his services. Kevin had gone very wide eyed and pink so it had probably been for the best that that line of questioning is nipped at the bud.

Through all that him a while though to realise that William was ignoring him. At first it had been only a few unreplied texts but that had soon increased to the point where it had been over a week since Bill had last responded to him and Nick couldn't tell if it was because Bill was mad at him or if it was because Bill was busy.

He searched the web for information about The Academy Is... and found more than a few pictures of the guys partying with Cobra but that wasn't uncommon but hinted no reason for Bill to be avoiding him.

He had caught Kevin on the phone to Mike often enough that it couldn't be that he was too busy to even send a text. Nick just didn't know and it was not that he could ask anyone either because no one really knew that they talked so much anyway. Nick felt kind of stupid and kind of needy so he just didn't mention it.

  
  


However, the next time they met TAI it appeared to be worse than Nick had first thought. They were at a club in one of the corner booths where it was quiet enough to hear each other of the music. Gabe had tagged along and had fitted Joe under one of his tentacle like limbs as soon as he was within reach. Bill, however, hadn't said a word to him all night. Nick tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest.

When everyone decided to move to the dance floor Nick caught hold of Williams thin wrist and pulled him back.

“Hey, are you... mad at me or something?” Nick asked. Bill didn't look at him, just stared at where Nick's tanned hand is clutching Bill's pale wrist. Nick was suddenly intensely aware of how soft the delicate skin is under his thumb was.

“We're fine,” William said emotionlessly.

“Then why have you not even looked at me this evening?” Nick asked. Bill looked up at him, blinked and looks away, shifting on his heels.

“I'm not pissed at you,” Bill said, and Nick would have been more prone to believing him if Bill had actually looked him in the eye.

“Ignoring my texts?”

“I'm not your boyfriend, Jonas, I don't need to answer to your beck and call,” Nick snapped.

“What the fuck?” Nick asked, bewildered.

“Besides,” William continued, lip twisting into a sneer, “how would your _girlfriend_ feel if we kept texting like we have?”

Nick blinked. “Girlfr...?  _Megan?_ This is about  _Megan_ ?”

“Oh for god-sake,” Bill said, trying to pull away but Bill tightened his grip. 

“Are you jealous or something?” Nick asked angrily. “Cause that's pretty hypocritical considering some of the girls you've disappeared with.”

Bill hissed, “I'm not fucking jealous. I just think if we're no longer going to fuck then there's no point us contacting each other so much. I'd hate for you to get the wrong idea.” Nick jumped back like he's been stung because wow... fucking wow. That hurt a hell of a lot more than he ever would have expected. William tucked his hair behind his ear and then crosses his arms, pausing for a second, something flickering on his face before he spun around and walked away. Nick very suddenly felt like he wanted to cry.

It took him a while to find Joe but when he did he found him wedged between the wall and a drunk Gabe and Nick turned around very quickly. He then tried to find Kevin, the urge to punch something is getting worse and he needed to get out of there and he had no money for a cab.

He found Kevin sat in Mike's lap on a chair opposite the Butcher. They were talking about something that was making Kevin giggle and he looked so damn happy that Nick felt bad for interrupting but he needed to leave because Bill was wrapped around someone again and this time it was a really, really good looking guy and Nick felt a little sick.

“Hey, Nicky, you alright?” Kevin asked concerned when Nick tapped him on the shoulder.

“I, uh... you got any money on you I need to get back to the hotel.”

Kevin blinked at him. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

“Headache,” Nick said. It was true, the pounding bass line had started to get to him and he felt a little sick because all he could hear is the way Bill quite clearly said that he didn't think of Bill as anything more than a fuck, didn't even think them friends.

“Oh,” Kevin said, “I can come with if you need...”

“I'll be fine Kev,” Nick said when he saw Mike frown, “just need some cash.” Mike and Kevin didn't see enough of each other as it was.

“Okay,” Kevin said warily, handing him a couple of bills out of his wallet. “Stay safe.”

“Yeah,” Nick nodded. “Have a good night guys.”

Mike and the Butcher nodded back at him and he escaped into the chill of the night air. The second the chill touched him, the nausea calmed a little but the throb in his head got worse.

“Shit,” Nick mutters. “Fucking... shit.”

  
  


Nick was admittedly a bit of an asshole for the next few weeks. Joe kept sending him concerned looks and him Mom had asked him on more than one occasion if he was feeling alright. He just felt pissed off and, well, maybe a little heart broken and nothing anyone said seemed to make it better. All he could hear was William telling him  _I'd hate for you to get the wrong idea._ Well, Nick supposed his heart did get the wrong idea.

He wondered into the lounge one Thursday to find Kevin talking about him on the phone.

“Yeah, Nick's being weird too,” Kevin told his phone. “I dunno, he just started being really... stand offish... yeah... even Joe can't seem to cheer him up.”

Nick coughed loudly and Kevin jumped and spins around.

“Ah,” he said. “Yeah, Mike I might need to call you back... yeah... love you too,” he finished, a goofy grin appearing on his face. Nick rolled his eyes and coughed again and Kevin ended the call.

“I'm being weird?” Nick asked flatly.

Kevin shrugged a little helplessly and nodded. “Yeah, dude. You're just being all, I dunno, angry and stuff. Mike says that Bill's being the same.”

“Oh,” Nick said quietly.

“What's wrong, Nick?” and he looked so fucking concerned for a moment that Nick broke. He sat down and told Kevin the whole story.  
Kevin was a good listener, making the right noises of concern in the right places, eyes going wide in others. When Nick finished, he put what Nick guessed was supposed to be a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, Nicky,” he said solemnly.

“He's jealous!”

“Joe!” Kevin snapped. Joe just grinned as he launched himself into the seat next to Nick and began clinging to him.

“Shh, you think I didn't wanted to know what was going on, either?” Joe pulled back and looked at Nick very seriously. “William is very obviously jealous of the lovely Megan and he doesn't want to admit it!”

“Joe,” Nick whined but Joe slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shh, Nicky. Bill is a dick, a jealous dick, or perhaps an envious dick. I always get those two confused, but you like him so we are going to get him for you.”

“We are?” Kevin asked nervously. Joe tended to look a bit deranged when he thinks of a new idea.

“We are!” Joe said, jumping up and grabbing Kevin's arm, dragging him over to the whiteboard their Dad liked to use for band meetings.

Nick thought it's perhaps a good idea to escape.

  
  


A few days later, he found himself in a cafe with Megan as she explained very seriously that  _You're great, Nick, really, but there's someone else and I think we should stop seeing each other_ . Nick didn't have the heart to remind her that they weren't actually dating so he just wished her well and left making sure to be alone when photographed.

The next day he saw the speculation on their break up and smiled. For once the gossip magazines made him feel relieved rather than panicked.

*

Pete Wentz was having a party. That wasn't actually that surprising because Pete had parties on a pretty regular basis. What was surprising was the fact he called Nick specifically in invitation. Pete Wentz didn't really talk to Nick, not because he was being particularly rude or anything, more because he thought Nick a lot younger than he was and therefore treated him like some adorable dog. It was kind of weird actually.

Nick thought about declining but Kevin was pining again so he had to say yes. So there they were, in Pete's huge LA home, full of bottles and party goers.

Mike was stolen away by Mike, as usual, Joe was stolen away by Gabe, as usual, and Nick was left alone, as usual. A few people greeted him and someone passed him a beer that he quickly passed on to someone else. Finally he found himself against the wall of the living room, bored.

“Baby Jonas!” Siska cried. Nick tensed as Siska wrapped himself around Nick's body. “Baby Jonas! Baby Jonas! We heard about your problems!”

Nick looked up to catch the Butcher's eye, who only smirked as Siska began nuzzling his face into Nick's neck. Siska was only ever that clingy once he had had both beer and weed. It stank all over him.

“Problems?” Nick asked flatly.

“Yes, yes! With Bill, Bilvy, Billliiiaammm,” Siska slurred. “Bill has been bitchy and you need to fix him. He scratched me the other day, Nick! Scratched me!”

“Alright,” the Butcher interrupted finally. “That's enough. Let go of the Jonas bro, Sisky Biz. That's it.” Once Siska was secured, he looked up. “Bill's in the kitchen. Go talk to him, will ya?”

Nick hesitated for a moment. He really didn't want to see William right then, especially with how they ended their last conversation.

“Please,” the Butcher said. “He's being a right bitch, we'd like to get it solved sooner rather than later.”

Nick looked into the crowd for a moment before asking, “what am I even supposed to say?”

The Butcher shrugged, “I dunno. That you like him, I guess?”

“Right,” Nick said, a blush rising on his cheeks. He guessed everybody knew about it now.

The corridors were no less crowded than the lounge and the kitchen was full of people searching for more drinks. William was stood in the corner talking to some guys that Nick didn't recognise and Nick just kind of hovered the doorway until the men moved on.

“Hey,” he said quietly when he gets to William.

Bill looked at him with an unreadble expression. “Hey.”

Nick floundered. “Uh... how you been?”

“Good,” Bill replied blankly.

God, Nick felt like an idiot.

“I'm sorry,” Nick blurted out.

Bill blinked down at him. “What?”

“Sorry...?” Nick said.

“Why are you sorry?” Bill askrd sounding confused.

“I... I don't know but your guys say you've been moping and they think I can fix you?” Nick really had no idea what he's talking about.

“Fix me?” Bill says, hints of annoyance lacing his words.

“I don't know, I just... I wanted to talk to you... I guess we uh, ended on bad terms last time.”

Bill's face crinkled into a frown. “So now that you're girlfriend has dumped you, you thought you might be abled to get laid through me again?”

“I... what? No!” Nick said stepping back.

“I'm not some cheap fuck, Jonas,” Bill hissed.

“What?” Nick said feeling both bewildered and a little sick. “I never said that. You were the one who as good as told me I was nothing but a fuck for you.”

People began to catch on to their argument and Bill sighed in frustration, curling a cold hand around Nick's wrist and pulling him into the garden.

The cold air hit Nick's body make him curl tighter into his jacket.

“I don't know what you want from me?” Bill said finally.

Nick blinked. “Want from you... I just want to know why you just started ignoring me all of a sudden. I thought we were friends?” Bill jerked back, looking away. “I tried to ask back at the club and you... well you know what you said.” Nick looked down at his shoes.

“Fuck,” cursed Bill. “Fuck. Okay. That girl you were seeing--”

“I wasn't, not really.” Nick interrupted quickly. “It was a publicity thing.”

“Yeah,” Bill said quietly. “Yeah, Mike told me. Thanks for stopping Kevin from having to do that or whatever. I... look, I was... um... I was jealous, I guess?”

Nick looked up sharply but Bill was looking up at the porch roof.

“I was jealous and I felt stupid for being jealous because obviously we weren't exclusive or whatever. I've seen you hook up with girls before.”

“Just the one,” Nick says. “Just that time I got drunk.”

“Right,” Bill said playing with his sleeves. “Make me feel like more of a dick. I guess I felt like an idiot as well, I mean I didn't have any right to be... jealous cause I made out with all those girls at clubs in front of you.” He finally looked up. “I'm sorry, okay. I guess I just.. was expecting it to happen. That you'd find a pretty girl your own age who you'd hook up with and you'd stop wanting to hang and so I lashed out first.”

Nick laughed a little. “I don't want some pretty girl,” Nick said slowly. Bill's face softened and the beginnings of a smile twitched at his lips. “i kind of just want you, and I probably should have told you sooner.”

For the first time in all the time Nick had known him Bill's smile turned shy.

“Yeah?” Bill said.

“Yeah,” Nick replied.

“Me too. Obviously,” Bill said seriously.

Nick grinned and grabbed Bill's arm, reeling him in. “You gonna stop scratching Sisky now?”

Bill laughed happily. “That was a total accident.”

Nick laughed and put his hand on Bill's neck and Bill bent down and caught Nick's lips in a soft kiss.

It's decidedly awesome.

Somewhere behind them someone wolf-whistles and he feels, rather than sees, Bill flip them off.

Bill then pulls away abruptly. “Oh god,” he said sounding shocked.

“What?” asked Nick, concerned.

“I can no longer make fun of Mike for dating a Jonas Brother.” Bill sounds so genuinely horrified that Nick knows he should feel affronted but all he does is laugh and pull Bill back down into another kiss.

*

Epilogue

“You're an asshole,” Nick tells Bill a year later later.

“Oh come on, it's hilarious,” Bill say, tugging Nick back into his pa so he can replay the video. “He outed them on Jimmy Kimmel... by accident. How can you even do that?”

“It was embarrassing,” Nick whined.

“Oh come on, it could have been so much worse.”

“Yeah, so? Kevin was worried that Mike was going to actually break up with him or something, it was traumatic.”

“Oh baby,” Bill says mockingly, but he presses a kiss to Nick's neck all the same. “Look on the bright side, at least we have a better reason for us to hang out in public.”

“Dad wants to actually kill him,” Nick moans.

“He'll be fine, stop worrying, at least it wasn't us too right. I mean, I think the world can handle one gay Jonas Brother but maybe not two... or well three I guess, are Gabe and Joe still kind of dating or no?”

Nick rolled his eyes, settling against Bill's bony chest, “I have no idea, and you know both me and Joe are bisexual.”

“I do know that, Baby Jonas, but the media wouldn't understand. They shamelessly help the idea that us bisexuals are non-existent. Thankfully this means we cannot be caught when we rob banks.”

“You're so weird,” Nick tells him seriously.

“Hmm, baby you love it,” Bill rumbles.

“Yeah,” Nick says, smiling. “I kind of do.”

 


End file.
